youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yo Mama
Yo Mama is an American YouTube channel that creates comedic jokes based on the maternal insults, created by Zack James & Alex Negrete. The channel is hosted by a fictional character Brody Foxx, an animated character who says all the 'Yo Mama' jokes, and voiced by the YouTuber Brock Baker. Biography Zack James Zack James (born ) moved to Hamilton, Bermuda and now at Los Angeles, California. He worked at Machinima and now he works with Alex on Yo Mama, & Animeme. He mostly likes to listen to Electro, Rock and Rap Music. Alex Negrete Alex Negrete (born ), was born in Dallas, Texas. He attended The University of North Texas (2008 to 2009) and then went to Queens College, City University of New York (2009 to 2010). He knows how to speak Spanish as well. He is in a comedy musician YouTube group called KeeptheHeat with another friend. He is a founder of: RISE9, (With Zack: Yo Mama & Animeme). History Their YouTube channel was made back in 2005, But they started making videos in 2011. At the start they mostly made their Yo Mama jokes, but they became so popular, That their fans sent them their ideas, and the ideas that get the most likes, will become their new animated video. On 2011 they started their shop. In 2018, they made an IOS/Android game entitled Yo Mama Arcade. The IOS version differs from the Android version due to Apple’s disapproval of the Feed Fat Mama game due to "fat shaming", where Brody Foxx has to feed Fat Mama all the junk food, and not the healthy foods. There are also stickers of the characters on Quidd. In July the 25th he caused some drama with his ' YO MAMA SO GAY' joke, which lead to his popularity to drop and him not to earn as much money on YouTube. James Charles was not happy and said "this is a rude homophobic slur which should not be tolerated on YouTube". Trivia *He is featured in Avicii's video for his remix of his own song "Wake Me Up". List Of Yo Mama Series * YO MAMA SO FAT * YO MAMA SO STUPID * YO MAMA SO UGLY * YO MAMA SO HAIRY * YO MAMA SO OLD * YO MAMA SO SHORT * YO MAMA SO POOR * YO MAMA SO TALL (New Series) * YO MAMA SO HOT (New Series) * YO MAMA SO SKINNY (New Series) * YO MAMA SO AMERICAN (New Series) * YO MAMA SO STRONG (New Series) * YO MAMA SO STRICT (New Series) * YO MAMA SO RICH (New Series) * YO MAMA SO SLIMY (New Series) * YO DADDY SO BALD (New Series) * YO MAMA SO SMART (New Series) * YO DADDY SO HAIRY (New Series) * YO DADDY SO THICC (New Series) * YO MAMA SO EVIL (New Series) * YO MAMA SO RUSSIAN (New Series) * YO DADDY SO DRUNK (New Series) * YO MAMA SO LAZY (New Series) * YO MAMA FOR KIDS (compilations of Yo Mama Jokes, without sexual innuendos, etc.) * MAXED OUT (Cancelled) * WATCH ME DRAW! * IN SOVIET RUSSIA * BRO TIPS * YO MAMA SO RUSSIAN Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views